Hard Road
by nevershoutkandy
Summary: Katie Bell has fancied her Quidditch captain for a long time. Finally he asks her out and shes so excited! But what about the Slytherin Quidditch captain? Caught in between them both. Katieolivermarcus


**Declaimer**: I own zippo. Zilch. Nadda

**Authors Note**: Okay this is my first attempt at a Katie/Marcus fanfict. I've read a good chunk of them and think it'll turn out okay. So if you all have any questions, concerns or comments on how to make it better, let me know!

Katie sighed to herself as she pulled her oversized trunk down the cobble stone road. She stopped a short distance from the wall separating platforms nine and ten. She looked around for any sight of Hogwarts students and after a few minutes of trial and error, she ran full force towards the wall. She stopped on the other side and took in the beautiful sight of the huge red steam engine.

_I've been going to this school for 5 years now and I still can't believe how beautiful everything is!_

Katie took a few minutes to look around then, headed for the train. She pulled her heavy trunk up the steps of the engine and forcefully pulled it along behind herself down the corridor. The train was almost still completely empty except for a few 2nd years and some new 1st years. Katie was delighted to be early therefore, she had a good selection of compartments.

She walked to the very end of the train and plunked down in the compartment. Katie lifted up the trunk and slowly started to try to lift it high enough to go into the rack.

"Bloody Hell," Katie cried. The trunk had slipped out of her grip and had come crashing down on her hand. Katie let the trunk fall to the floor and held her hand close to her chest. Her hand was turning a fair shade of green, blue and a purpley black color.

"Need some help Bell?" A Scottish voice billowed through out the compartment. Katie turned on her heels and looked ahead at the man. He had short brown hair and intriguing brown eyes. His lips were cocked into a slight smirk and his attire shone in the light. Katie smiled.

"Yah. Thanks."

Oliver hoisted the trunk above his head and shoved it onto the luggage rack.

"I hope that trunk is so heavy because it's packet with Quidditch supplies and gear." Katie rolled her eyes. Oliver looked down at Katie's hand. "Let's hope that doesn't effect your game Bell."

"I promise it won't Wood."

"Well, lets hope not! It's my last year and this year we won't fall behind the Slytherins. I have new game strategies. This year were going to start practice earlier and train longer and were going to start earlier in the year. This year we will win the cup!" Katie groaned. "Well seeing as you are sitting all by yourself, mind if I join!"

"Sure," Katie said not, minding the fact of company. Katie watched Oliver leave the compartment to gather up his things. Katie had fancied Oliver since her first year. She loved his personality, Quidditch skills, the way he looked and dressed and she loved his Scottish accent. Since Katie had started playing on the team, she had come more and more attracted to him. Finally, last year Oliver had asked her out. She was thrilled and was so excited.

Oliver strode back through the door and flung his trunk up onto the rack.

_Wow he's so strong! I can't believe this is his last year!_

Oliver took a seat next to Katie and pulled out a Quidditch magazine. He slung an arm around Katie and with the other hand, started to read through the magazine.

"Oiy Katie!" George said flinging the compartment door open. He glanced over at Oliver and Katie and shut his eyes. "Is it safe to look!" Oliver chuckled and removed his arm from around Katie.

"Yah you can open your eyes now!" George opened his eyes and plopped down on the opposite side of the two.

"Hey can I sit with you lot? The other compartments are all full." George asked.

"Yah, where's everyone else?" Katie asked.

"A few compartments down…theirs no room for me," George pouted.

"Well now that your hear we can discuss Quidditch," Oliver started. George groaned and slowly fell asleep listening to Oliver's Quidditch talk.

Well that's it for chapter 1. Hope you like it so far! R&R


End file.
